


It's All Alright

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terjebak bukanlah pilihan. Dan memilih bukanlah suatu keinginan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Alright

**Author's Note:**

> saya yakin temen saya bakal marah karena saya bikin kayak gini. but i cant help myself. i love them all, how can i possibly do with that?

Awalnya hanyalah sebuah percakapan biasa antara kedua sahabat yang terpisah oleh negara namun disatukan oleh sebuah klub. Hal itu memang terjadi di mana saja –menyangkut faktor bahwa mereka berdua adalah pemain sepak bola. Tetapi kenyatannya adalah perbincangan itu melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

“So, where is he?”

“You mean – _him_ , right?”

“Is there anybody else I would mention it to you, eh?”

“I thought so –hey, don’t look at me like that– he headed back to our locker room with Matthieu.”

“Oh… well then –I’m gonna meet Lukas now.”

“Oh, I see. Waiting for me please, I will take Bac for you guys.”

“Alright, see ya.”

xxx

 

Salahkah kau masih berdiri di sini, balik merengkuh tubuhnya seraya tersenyum cerah, sedang matamu teralih pada sosok yang berdiri membelakangimu? Salahkah kau menatapnya dengan pedih? Salahkah kau jika turut merasa kekecewaan yang terpancar darinya? Dan lagi, salahkah kau untuk sekedar _melihatnya_?

Dia yang kini membelakangimu. Dia yang kini tengah mengusap kepalanya –dia yang tak terlalu lelah, tak dimainkan sejak awal, hanya masuk di akhir pertandingan, dengan harapan merubah keadaan. Dia yang kini berusaha tak memperhatikan dua jiwa yang sedang berpelukan dihadapannya –siapa sangka Benni dan Mats berdiri di sana. Dan dia yang kini melangkah pergi perlahan-lahan, tanpa sekalipun menolehkan kepala.

“You’re alright, Lukas?”

Kau mengangguk dalam rengkuhannya. Separuh dari pertanyaannya memang benar. Kau baik –sangat baik. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak tersenyum. _Halbfinale_ –kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat sekali lagi. Mengucapkan rasa syukur yang amat sangat mesti hanya di dalam hati.

Tapi melihatnya kini, hanya anggukan kepala yang menjadi jawaban pasti.

Matamu menangkap sosok Per Mertesacker yang berjalan pelan menghampirimu sebelum kau melepaskan rengkuhan itu, “Bac is over there, do you wanna come with me and Lolo?” Dan kau hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. Kau sempat menaruh perhatianmu pada sosok lainnya, yang juga tersenyum manis padamu.

“Well?”

“What? Did you just asking my permission?”

Kau tertawa kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalamu. Mau bicara apa –sesungguhnya kau hanya memintanya untuk tidak _overreaction_ terhadap apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertemu dengan _dia_. Dan kenyataannya –mungkin _dia_ enggan bertemu denganmu, dengan alasan yang cukup jelas. Kau sendiri terjebak di antara keduanya, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

“I’d go with Manu, then.”

Dia menepuk pelan pundakmu dan meninggalkanmu bersama Per. Melangkah pelan –membuatmu merasa sesak. Tenang, dia hanya mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan Bacary Sagna, bukan yang lain. Sesaat kau menoleh ke belakang, melihat Bastian Schweinsteiger yang benar-benar menghampiri Manuel Neuer. Kau menghela nafas, tenang, ayolah.

“Why?”

Suara itu memecahkan keheningan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Per –kau menatapnya dengan lurus. Dia tak seratus persen mengacuhkanmu, tatapannya masih mengarah pada tribun yang ramai, bahkan ia masih bertepuk tangan. Menceriakan suasana? Suasana hatimu?

“What?”

“Your eyes told everything.”

Tepat sekali. Jika Per tahu hal ini, bukan berarti tak mungkin jika Basti turut merasakan hal yang sama. Jelas sekali. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Senyum yang terpancar itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bimbang yang terpancar dari dalam matamu. Apalah artinya senyum cerah jika hatimu merasa berbeda.

“I –I just –“

“It’s okay, Lukas, you don’t have to tell me. _I knew_.”

Retina matamu menangkap sosok Bacary Sagna yang berdiri di samping Laurent Koscielny, mengucapkan _selamat atas kemenangan kalian_ dan _semoga berhasil di babak selanjutnya, ya_. Kau menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan –semua memang sudah tahu, semua pemain Arsenal tahu. Tapi tidak dengan yang lain –kecuali satu orang.

Satu yang tak bisa kau bohongi. Satu yang tak bisa kau dustai. Satu yang kau cintai sepenuh hati.

Satu yang bernama Basti.

“He’s not here. You don’t have to worry about _him_ , Lukas.”

Hanya kalian berempat yang berdiri di sini, di tengah lorong, tanpa ada yang berani menghampiri. Kecuali beberapa media yang ingin meliput pertemuan singkat sebuah keluarga besar. Beberapa kali kau mencari kesempatan untuk mencarinya. Tidak –kau tak harus mencarinya. Saat ini, detik ini, kau tidak mengemban kewajiban yang sama dengannya. Kau _berbeda_ dengannya.

Senyummu mengembang cerah. Sekali lagi, kau berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Berbeda mungkin menjadi alasan utama yang mendasari segalanya. Meski begitu, kau masih merasakan sesuatu yang entah apa namanya.

Salahkah kau untuk terjebak di antara mereka? Salahkah kau untuk berada di posisi seperti ini? Salahkah kau untuk sekedar merasakan perasaan itu? Salahkah kamu?

 

xxx

 

“Hey.”

Entah sejak kapan kakimu seperti kaku. Mereka yang tak kunjung memberanikan diri untuk melangkah, seolah menahanmu untuk tetap berdiri di sini. Kau hanya ingin kembali ke ruanganmu, ingin beristirahat dan mengepak koper sebelum bertolak kembali ke Campo Bahia. Bukan salahmu jika kau terpaku di depan pintu, salahkan _dia_ yang menyapamu.

Kau tak pernah mengira jika Olivier Giroud menghampirimu di depan pintu kamarmu sendiri. Tidak pernah.

“Uh… –hey?”

Untuk apa? Kenapa? Apa dia gila? Apa yang ia lakukan? Jika ia ingin bicara, kenapa tidak dilakukan saat kau masih berada di stadion? Kenapa harus _di tempat ini_?

“I just want to congratulate you. Is it okay?”

Tidak. Tidak. Jika hanya itu maunya, ia tidak perlu berada di sini. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan? Kau hanya terdiam, tak merespon sama sekali. Kau bingung –dan kebingunganmu kali ini benar-benar menyesakkan. Kau tak bisa bernafas.

“Hmm –there’s something I want to figure it out. You know it –“

“Lukas?”

Dan tenggorokanmu tercekat. Sesak luar biasa begitu suara itu terdengar di gendang telingamu. Jelas sekali –kau tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahuinya atau bahkan kau enggan menoleh untuk sekedar melihat matanya. Takutkah kamu? Tidak –atau mungkin benar adanya; toh kau hanya tak pernah ingin melukai keduanya. Mereka sama-sama tahu. Tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka belum mengerti.

“Umm –hey?”

“Olivier –what are you doing _here_?”

Kau menatap kedua sepatumu yang mengetuk lantai dengan pelan. Panikkah kamu? Entahlah –kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Kau hanya tahu bahwa kau enggan untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Membayangkan saja pun tidak, kau menutup matamu kemudian.

“Don’t get mad, will you? I just want to talk, really, _just_ talk.”

“Well,” Entah sejak kapan ia berada di sisimu dan merengkuh pergelangan tanganmu. Kau meliriknya setelah menengadah kepala, dalam hati bertanya. _Can I?_ Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum kecil, membuatmu kebingungan. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan? Sejenak kau menatap sosok lain, yang turut tersenyum kecil, seakan menyembunyikan rahasia. “Go ahead, then. I’ll be waiting inside.”

Dan ia meninggalkanmu bersamanya. Alismu naik sebelah –tidak biasanya memang. Tapi mengetahui bahwa orang itu bisa berada di tempat ini juga merupakan suatu pertanyaan besar. Pasti dia telah merencanakan sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui.

“Uh –well, he’s a nice guy _for you_.”

 _Jackpot_. Mereka benar-benar merencanakan sesuatu untukmu.

Kau terdiam membisu, tidak mengerti. Orang itu hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukan? Kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini?

“You’re such a nice person and I know you _need_ him, _not me_. And I really appreciate your decision; I’m all alright with that. Afterall –everyone knows that he’s your destiny, not your history. I’m just take a _part of your life_ –I’m really _happy_. But now I know that we can’t.”

Deretan kalimat yang terucap membuatmu terkesiap. Kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, _sangat_. Tapi kau tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, setiap kata sangatlah bermakna –dan kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

“We choose to be together, and this is our risk. But I remember when you say that you still choosing _him_ over _me_. I knew it. I’ll always remember it. And I can’t do anything, can I?”

Dia tertawa. Kau termangu. Kau memang pernah mengatakannya, dan kau sempat merasa tak enak hati padanya. Dia terima apa adanya, tak ada rasa sakit yang menyiksa dalam hatinya. Berbeda denganmu yang masih dihantui oleh rasa bersalah.

Tahukah kamu bahwa kau tak pernah bersalah atas apapun?

“Just promise me something –promise me to come back to the way we were when we meet again in the club. I don’t want to destroy our friendships, I don’t want to destroy _us_ ,” Kau memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya, berkilat penuh ketulusan, membuat kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat pelan, beserta dengan tetes air mata yang telah menggenang, “Will you, _mon ami_?”

Dia menerima segalanya. Dia memilih untuk mengalah karena sesungguhnya memang orang yang menunggu di dalam kamar itulah yang berhak atas dirimu, bukan dia yang ada dihadapanmu. Kau tersenyum kecil.

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Did you okay if I’m with _him_?”

“I’m all alright, Lukas,” Dia tersenyum lebar, “And did you okay if I’m with Matthieu?”

Kau tertawa, perasaan lega membuncah hingga kepala, “I’m all alright with that too!”

“Can I hug you?”

Tanpa menjawab, kau selangkah lebih dulu untuk merengkuh tubuhnya. Kau memang baru mengenalnya, namun kau merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sosok sahabat di klub yang sama. Sosok yang kau butuhkan saat Basti jauh darimu. Apalagi sekarang –saat ia mengerti. Saat ia bisa menerima bahwa kau tidak akan mampu untuk merubah janji.

“ _Merci_. _Danke. Thank you_.” Lirihmu pelan. Ia mengusap punggungmu, mengucap beberapa kalimat yang tak kau mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian kau melepasnya. Dia tersenyum lebar, begitu pula denganmu.

“See you in training camp, Lukas –good luck with _Mannschaft_. I wish you guys can win a World Cup trophy, right.”

“Once again, thank you so much, Olivier. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, you know. Just fulfill the promises.”

Bersama dengan itu ia melangkah pergi, kali ini meninggalkanmu tanpa rasa sakit. Kau lega –lega karena ia mengerti dan Basti pun juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Kau membuka pintu kamar dan berlari untuk merengkuhnya. Ia tersentak kaget, “Hey –what happened?”

“Thank you, Basti.”

Tanpa perlu kau ketahui, ia tersenyum lembut padamu. Penuh keikhlasan.

“It’s all alright now, Lukas.”

Apapun rencana mereka, kau sangat bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan ini semua. Satu hal yang kini terukir dalam hatimu, kau harus fokus untuk menghadapi pertandingan selanjutnya. Apalagi setelah detik ini, hatimu terasa jauh lebih lega.


End file.
